elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevatorman155
elevatorman155 '''(formerly hanny992 and elevatortimes')' '''or also known by his real name Hanny, was an elevator filmer from El Paso, Texas, United States. His later two channels ("elevatortimes" and "elevatorman155") were closed down without public comment on January 3, 2014. History Hanny has loved elevators all his life. He had three different YouTube channels; the first one "hanny992" he launched in 2006. He filmed an elevator that year but never got uploaded to YouTube. In 2007, he watched elevator videos from dieselducy and gluse, and then he went out and filmed elevators in various cities he visited as well as in El Paso; he also filmed in Europe. An alternate account, moviefreak95, opened around 2007 and was actively used until 2010. That channel was deleted a few days after his elevator channels; only non-elevator related videos were on that channel (most videos were related to trains, amusement park rides, and car washes, etc.). In November 2008, he launched his second channel "elevatortimes"; and in January 2013, he launched his third channel "elevatorman155" but kept elevatortimes open. However, he closed both channels in January 2014. From 2008 to 2012, the elevatortimes account was very active and during those 4 short years, he posted 1000 videos. Uploads were frequent and occurred a few times each month. During this time, although he mainly focused on elevator videos, a variety of videos were uploaded including items listed in the trivia. In 2008, Hanny became the first person to film at all the major skyscrapers in El Paso. During those active years, he frequently posted videos of elevators in shopping malls during his bi-annual visits to the Phoenix area. In June 2012, he celebrated 1000 videos by posting a film-like trailer telling a story of a friend asking for advice talking to his crush in high school. The video utilized many elevator video clips and starred fellow elevator filmer and friend ElevatorGeek88. A trailer for the sequel was briefly released in February 2013 but was pulled after a few days because the story needed revision. To date, a sequel has not been made. Later in 2012, Hanny posted many videos from his trip to Europe in summer 2012 for his high school graduation. This was the last time he filmed with his family. Videos were filmed in Italy and London. In Summer 2012, Hanny was suspected of suspicious activity when he filmed at the offices of a school district in El Paso. Ever since summer 2012, his parents have been heavily against him filming elevators. Until he closed his channel, it had been increasingly difficult to hide his continued filming from his parents. In January 2013, he opened another channel, "elevatorman155" so he could keep filming elevators and posting videos. His most successful channel, "elevatortimes", was then abandoned in January 2013; all videos remained on the channel though. However, he closed both channels in January 2014 and deleted all the videos. He shut down both his "elevatortimes" and "elevatorman155" accounts on January 3, 2014 because he got in trouble. His parents found out he disobeyed and got angry with him. They had him delete all his videos and YouTube accounts. His Twitter and Facebook accounts were also deleted. This account deletion is probably the biggest loss in videos the elevator community has ever experienced because he was one of the original filmers (over 1000 videos were lost, the oldest were from 2007). In 2014, Hanny was seen riding and filming the elevators at UTEPVintage 1960s Otis Lexan at UTEP Campbell Hall. These videos were filmed from January 2014 to April 2014. Hanny has not uploaded his version of the videos to any online video site. In the autumn of 2014, Hanny reopened his elevatortimes account and kept all his original subscribers who did not unsubscribe from him. He must have just kept the account dormant instead of actually fully closing and deleting it. However, he did not post any new videos (keeping the number of videos at 0) and he did not comment on any other YouTube videos or otherwise engage on YT using the elevatortimes account. His other accounts appear to have been deleted permanently. In May 2015, after over a year of dormancy, Hanny was seen in one of GeorgeF551's videos riding "Speedy" in MassachusettsThe Hanny Adventures: Hanny Rides "Speedy"!. More information regarding Hanny's status in the elevator community was not posted with that video. Trivia *He filmed the Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators at Metro Tower in Lubbock, Texas, which were later filmed by dieselducy. *Nearly every year for winter break he would go visit his grandparents in Lubbock, where he would film some elevators, escalators, department store tours, and driving videos. *He planned to meet up with fellow elevator filmer artiepenguin1 in October 2012, but scheduling issues prevented that. *He met up with Gluse in December 2012 and January 2013, right when he opened his elevatorman155 channel. This would be his last public meetup before he closed his channels. *He also filmed driving videos, plane spotting, vacuum cleaners, school bells, school tours, department store tours, car washes, as well as airplane take-offs and landings. *By him deleting all 4 of his YouTube channels, this is by far the largest loss in videos the elevator community has ever suffered. *After years of waiting, he finally met up with cubsrule2040 in early 2014, after the channel closures. References External Links *SocialBlade archived statistics for "elevatortimes" (Only available for dates after September 2014) Category:Elevator filmers from the United States